


A somewhat messy idea of how things could've gone down that struck me a few days before issue 11 came out.

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Gen, M/M, Surprises, changes, grown up loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously does not apply anymore... but I still kinda like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A somewhat messy idea of how things could've gone down that struck me a few days before issue 11 came out.

**Author's Note:**

> (A bit of spoilers ahead, be warned)
> 
> [A bit Ameriloki because if he’s aged up I can ship them yay!]

America grunts at the wall in front of them. Of course it had magically appeared, and of course it had done it right after Loki had crossed.

They had been running after that girl with the green dress, who oddly resembled Loki, after she had taunted them with having Teddy captive. Stupid? Maybe. A trap? Definitively. But what else could they do when Billy ran right after her, closely followed by Loki? They had never seen the Norse god so scared and grim, which was enough to set off all her alarms. The kid was fast though, and he had managed to almost catch up to her before the wall materialized behind him.

"We have to get to them!" Billy shouts in distress.

"On it," she says clenching her fist ready.

"America, wait," David stops her before she could deliver the punch.

"What?" She turns to him furiously.

"This is obviously a trap. How do we know there’s not a bomb on the other side? Or a vortex? Or Mother’s dimension?"

"It doesn’t matter! If Teddy is in there, we can’t leave him there," Billy is just as furious as America.

"Or Loki," Kate reminds them. "We can’t leave him either."

"But what’s the point of risking this, of risking everything, if we don’t even know…"

"A team is supposed to stay together," Noh-Varr deadpans folding his arms over his chest.

"Even if we are handing Billy to Mother by doing it?" David insists, looking right at America’s eyes this time. He knows that’s the last thing she wants.

She knits her brow. Two of her teammates are trapped somewhere behind that wall and she is not one to leave anyone behind. Sweet and caring Teddy and annoyingly talkative Loki. Billy would never forgive her if they turned back, and she would never forgive herself either. She can handle it, she thinks. She can handle anything.

She turns to face them, and comes to realize they have all halted, waiting for her to speak.

"Everyone, stand back."

They do without a second thought.

"Listen to me," she adds looking death serious, "if anything goes wrong, you take Billy and get out of here. Understood?"

"But–"

"No buts."

She turns back and faces the wall. From the corner of her eye, she can see the stars on her wrists light. As she delivers the first punch, she thinks of how she’s gonna kick Loki’s ass for getting himself in trouble.

* * *

"Interesting, how choosing not to backstab your friends has changed you," Leah comments looking at Loki with calculating eyes.

"We are creatures of story–" his own deepened voice catches him by surprise.

"Yes, yes. I’ve heard you say that before. Very nice theory of yours," she crosses the space between them, "but you are forgetting one thing: you are not the hero of that story, Loki. You are the villain."

"Is that supposed to make you the hero,” he quirks an eyebrow with amusement.

He’s still not used to looking at her from this height. He doesn’t understand the change himself, but he’s not about to show it. He’s itching to take a good look at himself, maybe try his powers, but for now he must remain immobile.

"Of course not," she laughs, "it makes me an avenger."

Loki snorts.

"Still," she hums taking a hand to her chin and looking at him again as if she was measuring his worth, "this is a very interesting turn of events."

She puts a hand on Loki’s chest as she walks around him, tracing with her long fingers a line across his collarbone, his broad shoulders, his neck and his back, all the way back to his chest. He manages not to move, barely repressing the chills it sends down his spine. By the time she faces him again, the look on her face is completely different.

"I could get used to it," she decided, as if she was talking about a pice of furniture. "I may keep you for myself."

The rest of the people in the room laugh. Loki had not forgotten about them (he was not that stupid), but they had been sitting idly just looking at them banter. By the look on their faces, he could tell they deeply admired Leah, which was in no way surprising.

"I’d rather you didn’t," he frowns.

"Well, the choice is yours. I’m not a monster, I can give you two options. Surrender Kaplan to Mother and live to serve me, or die. Either way, Mother will get to him, and I will have my revenge.”

"When did you turn so bitter, Leah?" he asks trying to gain time. "And what’s this thing with you helping Mo—"

A sudden explosion to their right, and his friends are to the rescue. Finally.

* * *

When flying, America is the fastest of the group. That’s why by the time she punches through the right wall, her friends are far behind. She prefers it that way, in case there’s a trap or a bigger threat ahead.

Her eyes barely scan through the room long enough to realize nor Teddy or Loki are there, before setting on the girl she was looking for. In the corner of her eye she can see there’s a few more people there, but right now she has her sight fixated on the tall dark man in the middle of the room.

She has always been able to pinpoint the strongest person in a group, the most dangerous. That man, is definitively the most powerful there. He practically emanates magic, strong like the asgardian gods she had encountered before, even stronger than that girl’s. They are dressed in coordinated outfits, so she assumes he’s her partner and decides in a split second to take him down first.

Two seconds after bringing the wall down, she flies across the room and pins the man to the wall.

"Alright, you have three seconds to tell me were Teddy and Loki are," she says giving him her fiercest stare.

The guy’s handsome face looks baffled with surprise.

"America, it’s me, Loki."

She quirks an eyebrow.

"Really, honest. It’s me. In Odin’s name I’ll explain later, if I can, but it’s me."

She looks at the mess of dark hair and the sparkling green eyes before her and realizes that —as impossible as it may seem— he’s telling the truth. She loosens her grip and gives half a step back, with a conflicted look emerging on her face despite her best intentions to hide it.

"Chico? What ha—?"

A blast hits her on the side and nocks her to the floor a few feet back. The sides of her vision blur with pain as she looks up to find her attacker. From all the people in the multiverse, the last person she was expecting to see was her ex… teammate. Ultimate Nullifier.

"You?" she roars sitting back up.

"Missed me, babe?"

"Good job distracting her, Loki," the black haired girl says with a small smile. "It saves a lot of time to take out the strongest player before they arrive."

America shoots a hurt and angry look at him.

"Shut up, Leah!" he yells, then looking at America. "Chavez, you know—"

"I mean," the girl goes on, "I knew you were committed to this since it was you who set them up in the first place, but I wasn’t sure if you’d have the guts to go for it.”

"What is she talking about," she asks grimly while trying to get up. Her legs feel shaky and weak.

"It’s not true. America, I didn’t know th—"

"Teddy?" Billy announces his arrival, closely followed by everyone else.

"America?" she hears someone else say. The amount of surprise on their voice to see her down is palpable and it hurts her ego bad.

"Loki?" David says. It shouldn’t surprise her that it’s him who recognizes the kid first.

Before anyone knows what’s going on, the battle breaks out. America stands up disoriented. She catches a glimpse of Noh-Varr and Kate fighting the Patriot and three girls she’s never seen before. There’s a lot of shouting going on, but she can’t make out if the couple is yelling at their enemies or at each other.

Before she can see anyone else, she spots Ultimate Nullifier aiming his guns at Billy, who’s shouting at Leah and asking about his boyfriend. She pushes herself to stand up and jump on him before he gets a chance to shoot. They roll on the ground. He punches her on the jaw and she kicks him off her with way more effort than usual. Her powers are gone, courtesy of his weapons, which he shoots at her as soon as he lands. She rolls a couple times, with the lasers hitting the ground next to her face. Ultimate Nullifier is practically standing over her, with his gun aimed at her face and a slightly demented smile on his face.

"See, babe? Nobody dumps the Ultimate Nullifier."

"Dump? We made out once, asshole ” she practically spits the last word.

"Yeah? Well—"

A flash of green sends him flying into the wall. Next thing she sees is Loki standing in front of her and offering her his hand.

"I’m not your enemy, America," he insists when she looks at him with resent.

She takes his hand, without erasing the suspecting look from her face.

"Really. What do I have to do for you to believe me?" he asks annoyed.

"Prove it. Protect Billy. Get him out of here," she almost dares him.

Ultimate Nullifier is starting to get to his feet.

"Alright," Loki says. "Just let me take care of—"

"Don’t even think about it," she warns him, "he is mine. You go get Billy.”

Loki obliges reluctantly as she cracks her knuckles. She may not have her powers right now, but she can handle herself in hand to hand combat. Before her opponent can steady himself, she knocks out his guns with a kick.

After that, it’s all fighting, punching, pushing and wrestling against each other. She’s not used to not having the upper hand without her powers, but she manages to keep him online long enough for Billy to take everyone out of there quickly. It is then when things get ugly. With everyone else gone, she finds herself surrounded by enemies and with her back literally against the wall.

They are too many. Three tough chicks who are already worn up from fighting Kate and Noh. The Patriot is nowhere to be seen. UN is looking at her, with his guns on point once more. And then there’s that girl, who looks at her with a specially spiteful look in her face. She seems like the most collected, and dangerous, of all of them.

However long her powers are going to take to come back, she knows it’s more time than she has left. She can try, but there’s a good chance she won’t make it. She lets out a smirk as she clenches her fists tightly. There are worse ways to go down than fighting, and she’s about to take as many as she can with her.

They prepare to jump on her as she tenses her muscles, ready for whatever comes… except what actually happens. A strong and lean pair of arms wrap around her and the world dissolves in a flash of green.

She’s suddenly standing in front of her friends, worn up at hurt, who shoot her worried looks as soon as they see her. They blurt a bunch of questions at her that she hardly gets to half answer, still shocked with adrenaline from the battle. Then, they stop and give even stranger looks to the man behind her.

That’s when she realizes Loki is hugging her from the back, with his arms around her shoulders and his head practically over hers.

"So I guess that means you can trust me now?" he smirks, with warm breath messing the curls on top of her head.

"Don’t push your luck, Chico," she says opening her arms and breaking free from his embrace. "I’m still not even sure it is you, anyway."

"Why? Are you so amazed by my adult… well, almost-adult form that you can’t believe it is me. Am I that handsome and/or dashing?"

"Oh, never mind it is him," she mutters annoyed while rolling her eyes.

The rest of the team finally come close, as if they’d been waiting for hear to give them the all-clear and start making Loki a million questions he’s pleased to answer. She doesn’t believe one bit of what he says.

She just stands back, arms crossed over her chest, with a worried frown on her face. She still doesn’t trust him. How could she? If anything, his saving her can only be another trick. He looks up. Their eyes meet and she can see he knows it. He knows he’s not out of her list yet. So when he smiles with the eyes before looking back down at everyone else, it makes it all that much more confusing.


End file.
